


The splinter in my side

by Quantum Scourge (Tycho_9000)



Category: The Giving Tree - Shel Silverstein
Genre: Adventure, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7439980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tycho_9000/pseuds/Quantum%20Scourge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tree is willing to give Boy everything she can, but has Boy asked for too much? Tree will try, and no matter the outcome will be happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The splinter in my side

**Authors Note:**

In this story, we follow the story of Boy and Tree while Boy is in his teenage years. Boy asks the tree for a girlfriend, as he is lonely. Tree suggests a solution to his request, proving that she is called the giving tree for more than one reason.

**Chapter 1:**  


And then they did it.  


_\- Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on fanfiction.net on January 19, 2014


End file.
